


On A New Adventure

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Jake is Dirk's TINY ASS POMERANIAN, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Rae & Khemi (& Chofi)'s new AU: where Jake is a tiny ass micro teacup Pomeranian (with a lunar secret) and Dirk is his doting unsuspecting owner.</p>
<p>Cute lil oneshot of Dirk and pup Jake finally making it out of Hollywood and into their own new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/gifts).



> FOLLOW THESE NERDS THEY INSPIRED THIS FIC:  
> Khemi: http://khemi.tumblr.com/  
> Rae: http://stribird.tumblr.com/  
> Chofi: http://my-friend-the-frog.tumblr.com/

“So that concludes the building tour, any other questions about the premises?” The old man turned to see his new tenant blankly staring at the walls, his hands clasped together.

“Got any rules against pets or whatnot?” The soft Texan accent rang pleasantly and the landlord shook his head.

“So long as they are trained and do not cause any physical damages that you would have to reimburse me for, I don’t care. Train is too close for noise complaints to worry me. Thank you for filling the room Mr. Strider, I look forward to having you as a tenant.” The younger man nodded at this and shook his hand, his grip firm and his peculiar shades hiding his intense gaze.

“I look forward to living in a fine establishment like this, thanks for the opportunity. My stuff’ll be here tomorrow so sorry for the noise in advance.” The blonde waved as the older man walked out of the room. A train whistle was heard in the distance as Dirk sat down on the floor of his new apartment, the wood floor squeaking slightly beneath him. His bag was set down carefully in front of him, the fabric light and shifting slightly.

“Sorry for the wait Jake, welcome to our new apartment.” Dirk’s lips twitched up into a soft smile as he unzipped the green bag to reveal a tiny white puffball of energy and fluff. The tiny teacup Pomeranian yipped a few times at the sight of his owner out of sheer excitement before carefully tumbling out of the bag with his tiny peg feet, his white fur a blur as the micro pup took off. Dirk laughed as the puppy zipped around and barked with its tiny voice at every single piece of furniture (which only consisted of a table and the kitchen counter and doors), his tired eyes content to watch his pride and joy zip around.

“Glad you like this place, picked it out special for ya. There’s a park a block down from here, as well as a treats store.” The pup’s ears perked up at the word ‘treats’ and the white blur spun back around to fly full force at Dirk, who caught the tiny dog with a loud laugh as Jake launched himself into Dirk’s face with an excited yip.

“You wanna check out the town huh? Already excited for your next adventure?” Dirk cuddled Jake to his chest, his pup yipping and barking with glee.  “Alright alright, once we get back to the car we can stop by there. Happy?”

“Yip yip!” Jake’s tiny green eyes stared up into Dirk’s orange ones, noting the tired bags around them. He whined and pawed at his chin, falling backwards with a squeak into Dirk’s lap, the young man chuckling.

“Don’t worry, tonight I’ll bring up the air mattress and we can sleep together so these bags go away. The drive was long as fuck and I need to cuddle your allergy inducing fur.” His smirk reaffirmed Jake’s excitement and the little white pup gave Dirk the biggest bark he could, pawing quickly at Dirk’s inner thigh to get him up and moving. With a laugh, Dirk had Jake zipped back up in the bag and flashstepped out of the apartment, locking the door and going back to his car. After a quick stop at the dog store and an even quicker run around the nearby park, it was nearly nighttime when the two returned to their bare apartment.

“Here Jake, play with this chew toy while I set up the bed.” Dirk yawned, unzipping the bag to release the white furball. He had set down the air mattress bag by the kitchen, and with another yawn he pulled it out and inflated it. The micro teacup Pomeranian watched in awe as a giant sleep spot appeared out of nowhere, and with a yip and a carefully timed jump, the puppy was rolling around on the bare air mattress. Dirk couldn’t help but grin as he grabbed his blankets and downed an allergy pill before flopping onto the mattress, sending the tiny dog skyward with the inverse trampoline effect.

“I gotcha Jake, don’t worry.” Dirk caught Jake as the dog began to squeal, bringing the small pup to his chest as he laid down and stroked his soft fur. “Hey… Tomorrow we get our stuff from the movers and we’ll finally be livin like Larry… Y’know, on our own ‘n stuff… Away from Bro and Hollywood and everything. Just the two of us.” Jake circled once on Dirk’s chest before plopping down right above his heart, his tiny nose twitching and snuffling softly. His pride and joy, and his best friend, was his own puppy. The puppy that Roxy had dared him to buy one day while they were on the strip. The puppy that changed him from a cold loner into one with a few friends and a stronger regard for those around him. But of course he’d never tell Roxy that.

A soft ‘wuff’ snapped him out of his thoughts of his friends back in Hollywood, bringing him back to the empty apartment and the tiny dog currently falling asleep on his heart. With a fond sigh, Dirk pulled the blanket up over himself, tucking the edges around Jake’s tiny circular form with a shiver.

“First day on our own… Gnight Jake, sleep well…” Before he fully slipped off into unconsciousness, he felt a soft wet tongue give him a tiny lick on his bare collarbone and smiled as he fell into a content sleep.


End file.
